pinkie_pie_fansfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Maria blanca
Archivo:Spin celestia and luna spin by tomdantherock-d4hfid3.gif ♥Bienvenidos♥= Antes'' de contarles un poco de mi,les dire una historia de la serie que invente '' (♥ ♥ use mis ocs): Un día normal en ponyville,Pink Cake (la especialista en pasteles) iba a ver a su amiga Weather Cloud,ya que tubo el día pesado.....*Un pastel la animara*=dijo Orange Cake= el día era soleado pero medio raro había Ponys actuando medio extraño....Podria ser cualquier cosa incluso unos changelins...=ire por Weather Cloud para ver si save que sucede ya que es un pegaso extremadamente savia..=¿ Weather,saves que sucede con esos ponys?= =nolose iva a serte la misma pregunta... siguamoslos= mientras ellas seguian a esos ponys.....ven un...un...¿pantano?mientras seguian esos ponys notaron que sus ojos eran extremadamente ipnotisos, =vale...esos ponys no son de por aqui= saviamente ellas los seguian al mas raro el de melena roja y blanca*** vieron una planta roja y blanca del mismo color que la melena de un pony,,,=esa planta debe ser la cosa que los ipnotisas digo orange,,la arranco pero al quitarla...un olor hico que se desmayara....cuando weather la llevo al hospital despues de que ella arranco la flor,.. esos ponys volvieron a ser normales..el pony de melena roja y blanca era.....su amigo cupbey...ellas pensaron¿esa planta de donde habra salido? eso nunca se supo salvo un dia que vieron otras serca de las lagunas mas antiguas de Ponyville,,, ' ♥Fin' Antes de leer lo siguiente,otra historia ˄ɛ˄:(Esta vez use otros ocs :D llamados:apple red y apple withe) _Era una mañana tranquila.. las amigas apple red y apple withe fueron a su casa-club eran las girlfriends club,estaban pensando como conseguir sus cutie mark....ellas no savian que eran hermanas.Un día quisieron tener una aventura para obtener cutie marks,su aventura seria una en el bosque everfree.Ellas de pequeñas les enseñaron una cancion (Sus padres los separados)cual era una cancíon difícil era tranquila esa cancion era algo ♪'♪♪-♪♪♪-♪♪'♪......En el bosque everfree vieron un pequeño conejito pomposo...parecia no ser de nadie...lo 1ero que hicieron fue adoptarlo como mascota ¯ Su nombre sera....Pompi ¯ ,¯oki ¯ 'era muy mimoso :D Despues se tuvieron que ir a sus granjas en diferentes lados de Equestria :( al conejito lo dejaron con la persona mas dulce fluttershy,*Mientras en las granjas*apple red,cuando se fue su padre,ella tomo el tren a ponyhatan,donde vivia apple withe..Lo mismo hico apple withe,se encontraron en su casa club...y sus padres re-preocupados salieron a buscarlas de inmediato ellas supieron que eran hermanas porque en su casco derecho tenian un dibujo de una manzana madura,,,Hicieron un lugar para que sus padres se re-encontraran.Eso fue en el restaurante del SR. Salad.Cuando sus padres entran las ven sentadas y ellos furiosos van allí*(LOS 2)*hija! porque te fuiste?!*Las niñas responden*mira alado tuyo* Los padre se ven uno a uno *cariño eres tu? si lo soy ** volvieron a vivir juntos y las pequeñas consiguieron cutie mark de manzanas gemelas,y no olvidemos a Pompi,vivieron todos felices por una eternidad elementaria Si el mundo fuese alrevez, yo seria una bronie y me gustaria,¿como se diria? Kin chrysolis xD okno Fin En fin otra ;D Mientras en ponyville Maria(mi oc) fue con su amiga watergirl(otra oc) Maria=Hola watergirl ¿te apetece unas manzanas?) le pregunto Watergirl=oki vamos a sentarnos y mientras comemos,charlamos... Pues lo extraño fue que el cielo estaba medio extraño oscuro y de dia Maria=por celestia que es eso en el cielo??? Watergirl=no estoy segura :( Los ponys parecien estar alterados ellas conocian una leyenda sobre una flor totalmente poderosa!❀ Asi que enpesaron el viaje de 7 dias y 6 noches . . . WaterGirl=Estoy cansadaa! Maria=ok acampemos aqui :) En fin el cielo enpeso a empeorar y de repente una tormenta los ataca(digo que enpesaba a llover xD) y empeora más.La pequeñas ponys ven una flor vigilada por un Mutante *_*...En fin el mutante fue distraido por un rayo de WaterGIrl y escapa las pequeñas obtienen la flor el problema era como se husaba de repente se le cae a Maria en una olla con esas cosas raras y se forma una poscion de la flor *O* ❀❀❀ y la rosian por las calles y los lugares hasta que funciona y todo ala normalidad terminan las manzanas y fin (fue corta despues la mejoro) Hola :3 como estan? supongo que bien siempre me dicen bien xD como veran cada dia hago una nueva base de mis ocs seria un placer decirles sobre mis ocs: mighty fire=mi favorita es la de melena roja y amarilla,es un pegaso,su cutie mark es una llama Pink destination=es muy simpatica es de melena rosa y es unicornio,su ropa favorita son con lunares su cutie mark es un helado true courage=es muy buena tiene melena violeta su cutie mark es una gota de agua es alicornio Simple carrot=Vive en una granja de zanahorias junto a su famila y su cutie mark es una zanahoria es unicornio su melena es rubia wood fast=es un unicornio de melena violeta su cutie mark es un medazo de madera white tulip=es terrestre su gusto por los tulipanes es genial su melena es rosada flower of love=tiene la melena azul y naranja(Aveces no la tiene naranja)es un pegaso su cutie mark es una flor pink red=Era amiga de mighty fire y water girl pero ya no se ven mucho no tiene cutie mark es terrestre su melena es roja con un moño rosado Water girl=Era amiga de mighty fire y pink red pero ya no se ven mucho su cutie mark es una gota de agua brillante Wooden button=Le gusta jugar a minecraft con su amiga mighty fire(CUando eran potrillos)usa un sombrero rojo con elice es unicornio de melena marron Siempre a las imagenes que hago les pongo mi nombre porque se que alguien se las copiara :( |- | |♥Como me volvi pegasister♥= COMo me hice pegasister: Cuando me entere que había salido la serie MY LITTLE PONY, yo pense que era de niñas pequeñas aproximadamente 3 a 7 años,un día estaba aburrida ya que no habia mucho para ver en la TV.Cuando puse DISCOVERY KIDS (ALAS 12:00) VI EL CAPITULO EL boleto extra. cuando lo termine de ver, me encanto la serie y enpece a verlo alas 7:00 y alas 12:00 y asi fue como empece a ver la serie MY LITTLE PONY... ♥♥♥ |- | |♥Gustos♥= ok siguamos *O*❀❀ Ahora si les contare sobre mi '♥ Mi meta es seguir por el camino mlp y ser algo,,, algo.... interesante''' ' COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN: perros '♫''' la lluvia'♫' cosas nuevas'♫ ' my little pony'♫' amigos'♫' verano'♫' piscina'♫' juegos de amigos'♫ ' minecraft'♫' free penguin.♫ |- | |♥Disgustos♥= COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN : maltrato animal no aprobar un examen las cucarachas D: ir a particular el aburrimiento |- | |♥Personajes Favoritos♥= Mis personajes preferidos de my little pony son: AppleJack Twilight Sparkle RAINBOW DASH Flitter thumb|1x1px Octavia princesa Luna shining armor Princesa Cadence sushent shimer la gran y poderosa trixie thumb|1x1px Homero J. Simpsons(no es de my little pony pero igual da risa xD) |- | |♥Villanos Favoritos♥= MIS VILLANOS FAVORITOS: Discord right|5x5px Queen chrysalis Nightmare moon Rey sombra|}|}